Episode 9209 (17th July 2017)
Plot Aidan fills in his mortgage application for the flat and in order to raise some cash for the deposit, he decides to sell his beloved car. Eva feels guilty. Gemma tries to buck Bethany up. The Grimshaws are surprised when David enters their house to have a quiet word with Shona. Clearly in a foul mood, Phelan heads out to price up a job. Seb's intrigued to see that Phelan has been googling Nicola. After spending the night together, Brian and Cathy discuss possible nicknames for each other. Brian shows her his new megaphone, explaining his council duties have expanded to include being a litter enforcement officer. David implores Shona to help him track down Bethany's fellow-victim Lara Cutler in a bid to help Bethany get the justice she deserves but she refuses, much to his anger. Peter and Ken are impressed with Adam's business plans. Aidan sells his car. Eva's resolve hardens when Maria flashes him a wistful smile from across the street. Shona speaks to Bethany and is moved by her obvious feelings of hopelessness. Adam calls into the factory and tries to blackmail Aidan for an additional £10,000 over the photograph. He refuses. Using his megaphone, Brian takes up his litter enforcement role and berates Phelan for dropping a sweet wrapper while Cathy watches him admiringly. Aidan asks Maria to speak to Adam on his behalf as the two have a history. Hurt at the suggestion, she orders him out. Phelan takes his temper out on Seb and sacks him when he's mouthy in front of a shocked Eileen. Shona agrees to help David. He gives her his grudging thanks. Brian finds a discarded receipt for a salt and pepper pot bought from the Trafford Centre and decides to investigate who dropped it. Aidan agrees to give Adam his money but Johnny sees the wad of cash and he's forced to tell his father what's going on. Looking round parks for homeless people, Shona spots Lara. Aidan refuses to pay up and Adam orders him to tell Eva the truth as she walks into the flat. She stares at Aidan, her heart in her mouth, desperate to avoid her own revenge plan being scuppered. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Lara Cutler - Niamh Blackshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office and yard *Park Notes *The park scenes were recorded in St. John's Gardens in Manchester which are next to the old Quay Street studios where the first fifty-three years of Coronation Street had been produced. The park had featured as a location on many other occasions in the programme's history. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan is blackmailed by a desperate Adam over the incriminating photo; and David begs Shona to help him track down another of Nathan's victims to help Bethany get justice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,763,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes